Scientist
The Scientist is a character in the Strike Force Heroes series. He has appeared in all three games, as an ally in the first two games, and as the direct antagonist of the third. He initially seems to be working independently of Globex, but is revealed to be working for Globex in the end. Involvement in the Plot He is part of a team of researchers working on a virus that attacks the brain of soldiers, making them mentally exhausted and, as a result, unwilling and/or unable to fight. This in itself is suspicious, but the Player doesn't realize this, opting instead to trust him as he was being attacked by the mysterious troopers he fought. However, they created a deadly virus-like neurotoxin that shut down all non-essential functions in the brain except for the reptilian region. The result: a mindless weapon of destruction with infinite pain resistance and high aggression, the opposite of the intention of the toxin. The toxin somehow escaped the facility, infecting some members of the Strike Force. Globex noticed this and sent in a strike team to kill the scientists who created this. They also intended to fire a nuke to destroy all potential hosts for the virus present on the island, rendering it extinct and therefore out of mind. He manages to fight out of the facility, with the help of the protagonist. He manages to develop a cure for the toxin. At the end of the game, he is shown speaking to an individual, apologizing for the virus getting out of hand, before stating that he was glad he survived. In Strike Force Heroes 2, he is targeted by Globex once again. The Heroes head to him in order to get information about why GlobeX has returned. He reveals the fact that they are clones, before the heroes help fight off the attackers. He points them in the direction of the genetic scientist, Iagi. He doesn't appear again until after Dex kills Iagi. He helps the Heroes disable the clones, before helping the Rookie defeat the Globex Mech, being piloted by the Leader, who survived thanks to cloning. At the end of the game, he chillingly reveals he has the same blood-red eyes as the Leader, before saying that the war is "far from over", revealing that he is a traitor to the Heroes. In Strike Force Heroes 3, the Scientist has completely betrayed the team and became the leader of Globex. He has mind-controlled the captured heroes and brought Dex back to life, leaving Wesley as the only hero left. At the end of the game, he kills his entourage of officers, before preparing to infiltrate the heroes directly. Gallery Strike Force Heroes 2 Scientist SFH2.png|The Scientist, revealing the same red eyes the Globex Leader possesses at the end of Strike Force Heroes 2. Strike Force Heroes 3 Scientist SFH3 1.png|The Scientist preparing to kill his officers at the end of Strike Force Heroes 3. Scientist SFH3 2.png|The Scientist declaring his intent to infiltrate the heroes. Scientist SFH3 3.png|Ditto, minus text. Trivia *If you name yourself "Scientist" in SFH2, you will become the character in-game. (See also Secret Skins (Strike Force Heroes 2)) *There was a hint about the Scientist knowing about Globex at the very beginning of the game, as he says: "They are here!", implying he knows who tried to kill him. *If you level up with the Scientist, the unlocks go to the Medic. *he always uses the basic weapons of the Medic, the M4 ''assault rifle and the ''USP ''pistol, no matter what level you are when playing him (level of the medic) or what weapons you equipped your medic with. *As the scientist speaks: "''I`m very sorry for killing you" during a fight with Globex soldiers in the first campaign, we can infer that he might be some kind of member of Globex, not very wanting to kill them. Category:Characters Category:Medic Category:Player Category:Globex Category:Ally Category:A.I